Nameless
by grubswiper
Summary: Yhe scsene of Urgan Nagru finding the wolf. How he started his legacy.


A/N

Hey everyone it's Grubswiper, bringing you a little one shot for you Redwall people out there. So pull up a chair if your not sitting down(if you are in a chair then just stay sitting). Like I said, its just a modest little one shot. so if you like it, tell me about it, if you dont, still tell me about it.

Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: Grubswiper is sleeping in his chair. a man in a suit taps his shoulder. "Mr. G..." Grubswiper wakes with a start. "Wha...are we on.....is it on..."

(Begin one shot)

Stoneclaw the fox and his mate, Silvermord, struggled across the vast white terrain, bringing forty odd rats along with the. The foxes were in the deep lands of the cold, snowy, north! The small band had been driven from the warmer climate to the harsh north, with barely nothing to eat. The only thing the was in endless supply was water. All they had to was to grab a claw full and shove it in their mouth, and that was their drink.

The main goal today was to trek across a clearing, and get to the woods on the other side. With foam coming out of his mouth, Stoneclaw bellowed as they trekked against the cold, furious winds.

"C'mon ya idiots, just a bit farther and we're in the shelter of the woods!"

finally the small force had covered the field and spilled into the deep woods, and instantly the wind was cut off. The part of the woods they had found themselves them in was a oak grove, the tall giants standing tall above anything else. The rats, without question, began scattering about, gathering wood and food. Some began striping the bark form the trees and began to chew on it, as though their live depended on it.

As Silvermord the vixen began shouting at the rats to make her a fire, Stoneclaw slowly slipped away from the frantic antics. He soon found out he would not get lost, because when he was about a quarter mile away, he could still here their squabbling.

He was just about to head back, his head clear, when he heard a cawing. He slowly crept forward, and peered around and saw the most peculiar sight.

About 20 crows were hopping frantically around a form that Stoneclaw could not make out. But since he was so hungry, he foolishly lunged forward, trying to grab the nearest crow. The crows soon scattered, cawing loudly while fly away.

But Stoneclaw was not thinking about the crows anymore. For he had saw had now saw at what the crows were pecking at. Footpaws freezing in the snow, he crept toward a frozen wolf, lying dead on the snow. As the fox observed the dead wolf he noticed some parchment bound to its neck.

There was a intake of breath as Stoneclaw retrieved the parchment, preparing to jump back in case the wolf sprang back to life. being the only pup in his brood to every be able to the read, the murmured the words that he read to himself.

A wounded wolf, is not a wolf at all,

If he should walk, he shouldn't fall

But alas this wolf in now a burden,

A burden we cannot hold,

We disposed our hurt brethren, Nagru,

To die in the northern cold!

When Stoneclaw finished the poem, he looked over at the wolf. 'that coat looks warm' he thought. Suddenly he got bold and took out his knife. Silently he worked on the getting the hide of the wolves body. With much blood on his paws, he looked at his work proudly. He practically made a coat for himself.

He did not know this, but his mate Silvermord had been hiding behind a tree. She had given up on her rats and went looking for her mate. When she saw Stoneclaw skinning the wolf, she instantly knew there had been no battle, since the snow was not sloshed around, and Stoneclaw did not even seem the bit hurt in any way. She silently slipped back to the makeshift camp, making sure her mate did not notice.

Stoneclaw soon scrapped all the blood off and fastened the cloak to his back, and he felt immediate heat. Suddenly a new idea hit like a lightning. He could say he killed the wolf, and then every one would bow down to him, ha! He would just roll in the south with a great army at his back take everything for his. Felling confident, he strolled back to camp.

But he soon sopped, he would need a better name than Stoneclaw....

"Nagru!" he shouted to himself.

"ill call myself Urgan Nagru!"

When he made it to the camp, the rats had caught some of the crows that Stoneclaw(now Urgan Nagru) had scared earlier. They were starting to make some fires when Urgan Nagru strode in. without answering their suprissed faces he shouted out in a loud voice.

"tomorrow.......we head south! And leave the north for the last time!"

A/N

well that another one shot for you. I hope like it, cause I know I like writing this.

This is grubswiper saying c ya!


End file.
